User talk:Supremegogeta
Message's But why? it has not been a month yet. Do we have to go through this again? I know when I have to change it and I even marked my calendar on the days I have to. 19:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey SupremeGogeta! It'sa Me! Nappa'sgoatee! I'm on! Check my page! Nappa'sgoatee 21:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Going now! Question I have to go now but thank you so much for letting me join the Wiki. Hopefully I can make friends this way. By the way, is it possible for me to make a new page about what I would have changed in DBZ? Thanks Nappa'sgoatee 21:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Good point! 02:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow, wait Nappa77 is on this wiki?? Haven't seen him on this wiki yet... 02:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Have you been inviting more people to this wiki? 02:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) On the main page in the Ultra News section someone spelled Spirit Bomb's User name wrong. In the sentance "On April 5, 2011 Sprit Bomb won the contest and is now a Admin!" 05:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) San Francisco Yo supremegogeta, it's me Nappa77. I wanted to let you know tommorow im headed for San Francisco! I'll still be editing on the wiki though, there is WI-FI where Im goin'. Nappa77 23:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Supremegogeta, I have my own wiki and I need to know how to make administratiors (I might've spelled it wrong sorry if I did) s how do you make admins? do you just make them by telling them or what? 01:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Tree Of Might. Hey! you took Ultra kamehameha off of the Gogito page, I thougt you said I could use that tecnique. 22:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) YES... I would say YES in a heartbeat! Nappa77 23:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi SupremeGogeta! Sorry I have not edited much on this Wiki. It's mostly because I either forgot I was on this wiki, or I have no fan fiction I can think of. Sorry! Nappa'sgoatee 20:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It's all cool. Just finished a Art exam. My dream is too become a cartoonist, maybe a manga artist and storywriter, or maybe an author, but a Cartoonist is top. I loved the exam surprisingly! Nappa'sgoatee 21:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) TTYL? What does ttyl mean? Sorry if I sound stupid. Nappa'sgoatee 21:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Ah right see ya! I'm free to talk tomorrow, not Sunday! Nappa'sgoatee 21:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki I am going to create a wiki dragonball related but I can't think of a name for it, there is already a canon, fanon, and this one. Whta can it be about? I was thinking Dragonball Z Kai, but do you think that people would not like it because you can find the dragonball z kai stuff at dragonball wiki. And if you have an idea, please tell me. 23:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) yes I did, and I will still have plenty of time for this wiki. 01:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo! hey Supremegogeta what's up? Is it hard to run your own wiki? Jimmykiller9 19:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm just wondering, what would it take to become an admin? Jimmykiller9 19:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC)